


【哈德/性转德】Sail

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 她毫不犹豫地转身离开，裙摆张扬地飞舞。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	【哈德/性转德】Sail

**Author's Note:**

> 性转德性转德性转德！！！！

01.  
卢修斯进来的时候，德拉科正在挨骂。  
“我告诉过你，一位受过良好教育的女士是不会盘腿坐的！现在，把腿放下来。”阿比盖尔小姐的手重重地在德拉科盘起的腿上落下，她悻悻地端正坐姿，双手交叠搭在膝盖上，挺直腰背。  
“阿比盖尔小姐，”卢修斯颔首，“我想德拉科今天的课可以挪到明天。”  
“当然。”严肃的家庭教师小姐快步离开了。德拉科刚想摊在椅子上伸个懒腰便看见了卢修斯不赞成的眼神，她只能偷偷吐吐舌头。  
卢修斯坐在她对面：“德拉科，人们总能从女孩的行为看出她的家庭修养。作为你的父亲，我希望下次的礼仪课后阿比盖尔小姐不会再来告状了。”  
这个烦人精。德拉科控制不住地翻了个白眼，不仅偷偷翻我日记，还跟父亲告状，潘西的老师怎么就不这样呢。  
卢修斯随手拿起桌上的课本，拉丁语课本上用纯银蘸水笔写满了字，看得出来上课时很认真，这让操碎心的老父亲略感欣慰。但德拉科紧张的表情让他狐疑起来，他往后又翻了几页，原来德拉科把课本拆了，后面是她黏上去的小说。  
“德拉科·马尔福！”卢修斯把书砸在地上，即使铺了地毯但巨大的动静还是惊扰了正在修改过几日舞会菜单的纳西莎。  
卢修斯顾不上安抚妻子，他满脑子只有不成器的女儿。  
“你让我太失望了德拉科，公爵里谁不背地里笑话我养了个离经叛道的女儿？前两个家庭教师被你气走后，没人愿意再来教导你，我给阿比盖尔开了双倍工资她才答应。”  
德拉科咬着唇，有心反驳却不敢在父亲气头上说话,只能在心里狠狠地咒骂背后嚼舌头的人。  
“上次扎比尼公爵的舞会，你做了什么好事我一清二楚！”  
德拉科不以为意，上次舞会贵族女孩儿们明里暗里讽刺韦斯莱的未婚妻是个上不得台面的暴发户、乡巴佬，把格兰杰说得整场舞会都眼泪汪汪的，她本来不想掺和进去的，在那个圈子她的人缘已经够差了，但她们越说越过分，甚至暗指格兰杰家“卖女求荣”，德拉科才站出来夹枪带棒地骂了几句。  
想到这里，她决定为自己辩白几句。  
“是她们先骂人的，父亲，她们说格兰杰家卖女儿……”  
话没说完就被打断：  
“不是这样吗？”卢修斯反问，“靠着鞋油工厂赚了点钱就想挤进贵族圈子。”  
“不是的！格兰杰说是韦斯莱追求她的！”德拉科没来由地生起气来。  
卢修斯眯着眼打量着自己女儿，久久没说话，好一会才说：“You really disappointed me.”摇了摇头，叹着气离开了。  
德拉科感觉怒火要从喉咙里冒出来，她抄起桌边的花瓶砸向紧闭的房门，清脆的破裂声让她冷静了一点。  
她撩起蕾丝裙摆，盘腿坐在床上，依然气呼呼的，但她说不出为什么生气，支着脑袋想了半天，突然清明了：  
“去你妈的贵族。”

02.  
德拉科学会了撒谎，面不改色的那种。  
当卢修斯以为她是在扎比尼家的儿子陪同下去喝下午茶时，她其实正和哈利在街上疯跑，扎比尼的帮忙当然不是免费的，她答应帮他应付他母亲的催婚。双向交易，两个人都不亏，但德拉科始终不明白为什么他不告诉家里他正在和潘西交往，扎比尼家一定有办法让潘西和那个外国佬解除婚约。  
“扎比尼先生在门厅等您。”仆人汇报道。  
卢修斯从报纸后探出头，眼神带着欣慰，目送德拉科小跑着出门。  
或许可以与扎比尼家商量一下订婚的事情，卢修斯呷了口茶，沉思着。  
德拉科挽着扎比尼的手，乍一看与逛街的贵族女孩姿态并无两样，就是阿比盖尔小姐在这里也挑不出错。但刚转过街角，德拉科便立即撒手，笑嘻嘻地说：“享受你和潘西的约会去吧。”被打趣的男孩夸张地行了个礼，向着两个街区等他的潘西出发。  
德拉科躲在树后面站着等哈利，她精心卷过的头发随意地靠在墙上，荷叶裙边蹭着墙角的灰，但她不在乎，因为她知道，哈利不会介意。  
几分钟后，哈利小跑着出现了。他穿着普普通通的粗麻布衣服，与德拉科平时见到的贵族男孩截然相反，但他总是很快乐。  
“德拉科！你不敢相信，小天狼星决定下次出海带上我！”哈利快乐极了，德拉科挽着他的手能感受到他甚至走路都蹦蹦跳跳起来，这种情绪很快也感染了她，她一下将家里的糟心事抛在脑后了，也开始咯咯笑起来。  
穿着精致的裙子顶着马尔福家的金发在街上太过显眼，尤其是一看就是贵族的女孩身边是平民，这简直像在打卢修斯的脸。德拉科很快换上了跟哈利相符的衣服，宽松的束腰让她能够顺畅地呼吸，老实说，每当这时候她才觉得自己真正地活着。  
“我带你去看轮船！”  
哈利握着德拉科的手，两个人小跑着穿过集市，德拉科目不暇接，小摊上摆着衣服、食物，甚至还有许多诗集，还有各种各样来自各地的小玩意，她都要看呆了！  
码头上挤满了人，卸货的工人身上汗蹭蹭的，他们大声叫嚷、抱怨着堵住路的人或东西，德拉科觉得这些阿比盖尔小姐觉得粗鲁的人很鲜活，像她在书上看到过的，是蓬勃的生命力，这让她很激动，握紧了哈利的手。  
她的眼里只有停泊的轮船，它正冒着白烟，发出震天响的声音。  
人声鼎沸，哈利不得不凑近她的耳朵：  
“这是蒸汽轮船，靠蒸汽机发动的，蒸汽炉燃烧过程水沸腾为蒸汽……”  
“它很漂亮！”德拉科大声回答，转过头认真地看着哈利的绿眼睛，又重复了一遍：“它很漂亮！比我见过的任何衣服首饰都漂亮！”  
哈利哈哈笑起来，指着船得意地说：“我和小天狼星到时候坐这艘船出海！”  
德拉科没说话，她还是看着船的方向，仿佛想把这一幕刻在心里。  
她的眼睛在太阳的照耀下更加动人，灰眼睛被染成金色，倒映着轮船的影子。  
或许是她的眼神太温柔，或许紧握的手过于温暖，哈利胸腔里充满了勇气，他问道：“你愿意和我一起出海吗？”

03.  
“都带齐了吗？”小天狼星提着行李，递给搬运的人，回头问蔫蔫的教子。  
哈利有气无力地点点头，手上的帽子被他捏得皱皱巴巴的。  
小天狼星叼着雪茄，单手搂着他，用力按了按，欢快地说：“我们就要离开伦敦了，相信我，意大利的女孩更漂亮更开放，你会很快再次坠入爱河！”  
“当然，我毫不怀疑。”他回答道，挤出个难看的笑容。  
小天狼星头疼地耸耸肩，掏出怀表，晚上八点半，离登船还有半小时。于是他说：“去找你的女孩吧，见她最后一面，送点你们年轻人什么乱七八糟的纪念品，我在港口等你。”  
哈利把帽子往头上一扣，飞奔出门了。  
“年轻真好。”小天狼星嘟嘟囔囔着，无奈地摇摇头。  
从拒绝哈利的那一天起，已经一个月了。这一个月马尔福公爵家发生了很多事。马尔福小姐与贫民小子的来往暴露了，成为了整个贵族圈的笑话；帕金斯小姐逃掉婚礼，与扎比尼私奔，这让马尔福家遭受到的非议减少一半，德拉科甚至有些不厚道地感谢起了好友潘西。但她的处境也不太妙，卢修斯震怒下匆匆替她和克拉布公爵的儿子订下婚，德拉科见过小克拉布，肥头大耳，说话结结巴巴的，她甚至当面学过他说话。  
德拉科打心眼里不愿意和他结婚，但卢修斯把她关起来了，二楼走廊上的仆人时刻盯着不让她出门，但好在阿比盖尔小姐不再来授课了，她说“有这样的学生是我的耻辱”，又让卢修斯冲德拉科发了好大一通脾气。  
她本应感到愤怒，但她却没什么太大的情绪起伏了。老实讲，嫁给小克拉布或是贵族小姐中最受欢迎的男士有什么区别吗？反正他们都会在外面养情妇，而她会变成一个中规中矩的公爵夫人，将阿比盖尔小姐讲的东西运用到生活里，比如宴会如何安排座位，怎么制定时令菜单，怎样替丈夫在贵族夫人圈打开他们先生的人脉，甚至多年后，等她有了孩子还得想方设法为自己孩子获得地位…嫁给谁都一样，德拉科是这样认为的。  
但有时候她会想，如果那天她答应了哈利会是什么样…当然，她会坐上那艘漂亮的蒸汽船，和哈利以及他那被布莱克公爵除名的教父一起，或许吃穿都不如在家里，但她会很快乐、很自由。  
但她永远失去了这个机会，她甚至觉得自己的灵魂已经留在了那个码头，现在这个躯壳里空空如也，有的只是未来的克拉布公爵夫人。  
至少让我再去一次码头，见一见轮船，如果巧的话也许我能看见哈利。德拉科想到这里，义无反顾地从二楼窗台跳了下去。灌木划破了她的裙子，脚腕也扭到了，她感受不到疼痛，心脏怦怦直跳，因为哈利就站在铁栅栏外，看着她狼狈的样子笑得腰也直不起来。  
“我活了。”  
借着不知道从何处生出的力量，她翻过了栅栏，扑进了哈利的怀里。  
“现在我们两个人倒过来了，我是贫民女孩了。”德拉科不满地拽拽他的衣服。  
哈利在颤抖，他拥抱着德拉科，半天说不出一句完整的话。  
“德拉科！”卢修斯从她房间窗户探出头，不顾形象地咆哮着：“你在干什么！回来！”  
德拉科握紧了哈利的手，炫耀地将交握的手举起来，叛逆地边摇头边吐舌头，甚至做了个鬼脸，哈利都担心卢修斯要从二楼跳下来抓她回去了。  
“我道歉，德拉科你听我说，我明天去取消婚约，你喜欢哪个公爵的儿子我就去订婚，你先回来。”卢修斯故作平静，手却紧紧抓着窗台。  
“我不想要这些，我想要自由，我想要哈利。”  
“或许我会再回到伦敦，但现在我要离开。”  
她没有再看卢修斯一眼，拉着哈利向码头跑去，金发被吹得乱七八糟，裙摆张扬地飞舞。


End file.
